


Rescue Me (or 5 times Kara rescued Cat and one time Cat rescued her back)

by BridgetteIrish



Series: Rescue Me [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rescue Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Danvers had never rescued the same person twice, until Cat Grant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me (or 5 times Kara rescued Cat and one time Cat rescued her back)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abcooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcooper/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Coop!  
> Thanks to reginalovesemma for the edits!

Prologue

She would deny it to her dying breath, but NC Flight 237 was not Kara’s first rescue. It wasn’t her second, or her third.

Kara Danvers had been quietly rescuing citizens of small communities surrounding Midvale and National City since high school. She knew she wasn’t supposed to.  
Jeremiah had told her after her very first rescue that it wasn’t safe, that she should hide, that all she ever had to be was Kara Danvers. But her cousin was more. He was brave and strong and admired. Kara wanted that too. She didn’t ask for accolades or applause or handshakes. She collected the news stories about the strange miracle that happened in the rolling hills of Napa or the mysterious water rescue from Lake McCoy or the inexplicable way those Alpine skiers made it out of the avalanche the college semester she spent in Austria. She kept them in a scrapbook, hidden under her bed and pulled them out every so often to remind herself that she is brave and strong and admired too. Alex never knew, her parents and friends never knew. Only Kara knew and the people who she saved, who could never really get anyone to believe them. It was her own quiet rebellion. While Alex was partying and drinking and getting locked up, Kara was rescuing divers in the Amazon and yachters on the Pacific and hikers in the desert.

+++++++++++++

The Husband

Kara had never rescued the same person twice, until Catherine Jane Grant.

The first time Kara rescued Cat, she was fourteen. She’d snuck out the bedroom window for a late-night clandestine flight. Tucked in her pocket, just in case, was the black Robin mask she had worn last Halloween. 

She flew along the beach, beside and above the jagged cliff faces, making a game of staying parallel to the curving, winding highway that strung itself along the dark, California coast. Kara revelled in the wind in her face, the smell of the salt air and the occasional brush of a treetop as she dipped closer to the earth. As she banked joyously around a corner, the bright glow of headlights stopped her short. She dove below the cliff face to hide herself from view of the speeding car until it passed.

As the car came closer Kara’s superhearing couldn’t help but overhear the voices coming from inside the car. 

“Jack, slow down! You’re going to get us both killed!”

“Aw, relax babe, live a little!”

“Jack, I swear to god, if you don’t slow this car down, I will squeeze your balls until they pop, even if it means plunging over the side of this fucking cliff.”

The man’s voice dipped low and he chuckled evilly.

“Kinky, Cat. C’mon, I know you’re an adrenaline junkie. Put your hands on me and we’ll speed off into the sunset together.”

The woman’s voice was panicked now and scared. The car flew past Kara and she shot back into the air to follow.

“Jack. Please. Think of Carter. I don’t want to die tonight. Just slow the car down.”

“You don’t give a shit about Carter. If you did you wouldn’t have filed for divorce.” The car sped up.

The woman was crying now, sobbing, then screaming as the car fishtailed around the next bend and flew off the cliff, backwards, red taillights painting a sick, red glow across the white sandy beach below.

Kara was there in the space of a breath. She caught the car and lifted it back onto the road, depositing it gently on all four tires before nearly tearing the driver’s side door from it’s hinges and dragging a disheveled, drunk man from behind the wheel.

She didn’t speak, and her little black Robin mask covered her features, but the piercing glare of her eyes was enough to make the man scramble away and press himself against a boulder on the side of the road.

Kara looked inside the car at the trembling woman who was frantically wiping at her tears.

“You’re safe now,” Kara said quietly. “C-can you drive?”

The woman nodded and crawled behind the wheel. “Who are you?”

Kara smiled, but did not speak again. She’d never risk revealing her name to a rescue. This woman reminded her of her mother’s friends on Krypton. She had a fierceness to her that drew Kara in and made her want to learn more about her. Instead she smiled sweetly, closed the door and took a deep breath.

The car disappeared, slowly and carefully around the next bend. Kara lifted the terrified man by the back of his jacket and flew him to downtown Midvale, where she knew he’d be able to get a bus to wherever it was he was going.

She flew home with her heart full and that night after crawling silently into the bed across from Alex’s, she dreamt of hazel eyes and a halo of angel soft hair.

+++++++++++++

The Source

Before becoming Supergirl, Kara had steered clear of major city rescues with one notable exception. Kara was visiting her cousin in Metropolis for New Years. She had just turned ‘21’ according to her faked California birth certificate and she’d had a screaming match with Eliza about whether or not she was old enough to travel across the country alone.

“Kara, I have always said, no non-school solo trips until after you graduate college. You still live under this roof and I am still paying your tuition. You either take Alex with you or you stay home. Period. End of story.”

Tears welled up in Kara’s eyes. “Alex is working on her dissertation and I haven’t seen Clark in three years. He’s getting married. I’d like to meet Lois and see his new condo.” Eliza crossed her arms, shook her head and Kara’s eyes darkened. She was not usually one to argue, especially after they lost Jeremiah, but Kara’s temper was legendary when provoked. “I suppose the solo trip I took across the galaxy when I was a child doesn’t count!” She shouted and stormed up the stairs. 

“Kara!” Eliza shouted after her.

“I’m almost as old as you are!” Kara shouted back and slammed her door. Eliza winced at the sound of splintering wood.

An hour and two teary phone calls later had Eliza pushing open Kara’s broken bedroom door. She sat next to Kara on the bed, drew her close and threaded her fingers through long, golden hair, just as she had done so many times when Kara first came to them. “Your very smart sister has explained to me that you are an adult now and that it is both monstrously unfair and ridiculously overprotective for me to keep you here, alone over New Years. She produced a Visa card. “Plane ticket only. You’re on your own for the rest, kiddo.”

Kara sniffed and sat up. “Thank you,” she said smiling sadly and taking the card. Eliza wiped Kara’s tears and basked in the warmth of her sadder but wiser girl. Alex was impulsive and brash, but Kara was contemplative and peaceful until she had made a decision. Then it was hell bent for leather. Metropolis or bust.

Kara had never rescued the same person twice, until Catherine Jane Grant.

The second time Kara rescued Cat, she was visiting her cousin in Metropolis for New Year’s Eve.

They’d had a quiet night at Lois and Clark’s new apartment, watching the street festivities below from the rooftop garden, sipping champagne and catching up.

Midnight came and went. Kara got along splendidly with Lois. They talked all night and it warmed Kara not to have to hide herself or keep secrets. A few minutes before two in the morning, Lois tilted her head where it lay against Clark’s strong shoulder. “I’m drunk, babe. Take me to bed?” Clark winked at Kara and her heart warmed as he scooped her into his arms where she tucked herself against him. Hope swelled in Kara. If Kal-El could have it all...

“Headed to bed?” Clark asked her with a yawn.

Kara shook her head. “I’m gonna stay up for a bit. I like the sounds of the city.”

Clark smiled sweetly. “G’night, Kara.”

“Night Kal.” He turned away. “Hey Kal?” He turned back. “I’m… really happy that you’re happy.”

Clark winked again and disappeared.

Kara drained her champagne. The scream that cut through the night from several blocks away made her drop her glass. She stood, ready to leap from the roof before realizing she didn’t have the protection of her little Robin mask to shield her eyes. 

Another scream, this time punctuated by a string of expletives that Kara had never heard from a woman’s mouth.

She couldn’t just leave someone in danger because she didn’t have her disguise. She pulled her hair back and took off her glasses, hoping it would be enough and leapt from the building. She followed the sound of the woman’s ranting.

“We had a deal, Black, your information for Superman’s secret identity. I told you who Superman is, now hand over that flash drive.”

Kara floated just outside the window, out of sight of the pair as the man shoved the woman harder against the wall. His large, beefy hand curled around the woman’s throat.

Kara would never forget those eyes. This was the same woman she had saved on that cliffside seven years ago.

“You’re a damn liar, Grant. You expect me to believe that Bruce fucking Wayne is Superman? Bullshit.” He slammed her head against the wall and Kara sprang into action as the woman lost consciousness.

A strong sweep of Kara’s arm sent the man flying through the wall into the room beyond. Kara watched him slump over and registered his still beating heart. He wasn’t dead, but he was knocked out and she could fly the woman to safety

Her eyes fluttered open as Kara was gathering her close. The woman scrambled from her arms and dove for the injured man. Kara watched as she dug in each of his pockets, finding what she wanted, a small plastic device just as he began to come to.

Kara was behind her just as the man sat up. The woman clutched the flash drive to her chest as Kara pressed her front to the woman’s back and shot them through the window as the man lunged for them, tumbling from the second story window to the hedges below. She heard his scream of pain as they flew into the sky.

As they flew, that angel soft hair brushed against Kara’s face and neck. She tried not to breathe in the scent, even as the woman arched her neck, fidgeting, trying to get a look at her rescuer.

Kara just held on tighter and flew them to one of the few places in Metropolis that was familiar to her. The roof of the Daily Planet.

As they landed, Kara whispered into the shell of a delicate ear. “Don’t turn around. Can I help you get home?”

The woman shook her head. “I’m staying at the hotel next door.” She tried to turn around, but Kara held her fast.

“Don’t turn around.”

“Please.”

Kara took a deep breath and the scent invaded her senses again. “Close your eyes.” She watched the woman’s eyes slip closed and she gently turned her around, laying a gentle kiss on her cheek. “Try to stay safe…”

“Cat.”

Kara smiled. “Cat. Good night.” She lifted into the sky and flew off.

++++++++++++

The Blind Date

The third time Kara rescued Cat Grant she had sworn off rescues for good.

After the incident in Metropolis, she took her foster father’s advice and became Just Kara Danvers. She didn’t have a proper disguise and she couldn’t sustain the hope that someone wouldn’t expose her. It had been three years since she had rescued the beautiful woman with the angel soft hair and soft hazel eyes… again.

She knew now that woman was Cat Grant, Queen of All Media. She should have known then. Part of her may have. But it was dark and surreal and why would Cat Grant be meeting a sketchy source in Metropolis in the middle of the night? 

Now, she sat atop the CatCo building, trying to calm her nerves. She looked at her watch. 12:15. In 10 hours exactly, she would step onto the fortieth floor of this very building, look into those hazel eyes again and ask for a job. 

She didn’t need superhearing to hear the voices that floated from a balcony below up to the roof.

“Since you are clearly incapable of taking a hint, allow me to spell it out for you. This. Date. Is. Over. Get out of my office. Chop chop.”

“Aw, come on Cat, I don’t even get a good night kiss? You’ve been misrepresented even in your own media.”

A sharp crack told Kara that the man had been thoroughly struck across his cheek.

“Bitch.”

Kara didn’t wait for the scuffle to reach her ears. She dove from the roof and followed the sound to a furnished balcony several stories below.

She stepped over an upturned chair and a collapsed table and made her way into the office just in time to see Cat Grant knee her date in the crotch and deliver an expert elbow to his spine. Kara watched, astonished as he collapsed to the floor. Cat’s punch to his temple finished the job of knocking him unconscious.

Cat took a defensive stance upon seeing the strange girl in her office. “Where the hell did you come from?”

Kara shrugged awkwardly. “I, uh, I’m here to rescue you.”

Cat rolled her eyes. “Well done. My hero. Can you tie him up or something?” She crossed to her desk and picked up her phone. “I’m going to call the police, and then we’re going to talk about how you entered my forty story office via the outdoor balcony.” Kara pulled off her leather belt and with a little more force than necessary, tied the man’s hands behind his back.

She stood, hands on her hips. She was screwed. She had been caught. She would be exposed. She closed her eyes and thought. Clark had told her of a little used, unusual power that had worked on Lois once. Maybe… just maybe… it would buy her just enough time to escape.

As Cat hung up her phone, Kara crossed to her in three long steps. She registered the quickening of Cat’s heart, the rise in her temperature and the catch in her breath. She took Cat’s face in her hands and melted a little into hazel eyes. “You aren’t allowed to know who I am or what I can do. Please stop putting yourself in danger. Stay safe.” She leaned down and pressed her lips to Cat’s. They were impossibly soft and warm. When those pliant lips opened under her own, Kara threaded her fingers through the angel soft hair she had dreamed of so many times. The kiss was long and sweet and Cat tasted of red wine and felt so tiny pressed against Kara’s taller frame. Their tongues met for a split second before they parted. “I’ll see you in the morning,” Kara couldn’t help but whisper against those swollen lips. She swooped away before Cat had even managed to open her eyes.

Cat Grant gave her statement to the police who showed up moments later. She had no memory of the strange woman who had attempted to rescue her that night.

At 10:15 the next morning, Kara Danvers strode into Cat Grant’s office and felt a flutter in her belly when she met familiar hazel eyes.

“So, My 10:15, why are you so special?”

++++++++++++++

The Ex-Girlfriend

The fourth time Kara rescued Miss Grant, she almost wasn’t able. Stuck in the fortieth floor bullpen being chased by a psychopathic electrically charged woman scorned, trapped with her boss, who absolutely under no circumstances could know she was Supergirl.

When Cat ordered her to the twentieth floor to find security, Kara could have kissed her. But Kara spent far too much time thinking about kissing Miss Grant, so instead she sped into her suit and back into the office, just in time to take 50,000 volts for her boss.

It was a long night. The elevator ended with a breathless “You’re safe now, Miss Grant” and a brief, but thrilling, flight up the elevator shaft. Kara held Cat and tried to ignore the breath against her neck and the small curves clinging to her own. She may have laid a gentle, imperceptible kiss on the top of angel soft curls.

As Livewire lay twitching in a puddle of water and DEO agents swarmed the scene, Kara met Cat’s hazel eyes across the street. Her breaths heaved in her chest and adrenaline was coursing through her system. 

But as Cat took a step towards her, whatever courage she may have had drained from her and she shot into the sky.

+++++++++++++

The fifth time Kara saved Cat, her boss snarked at her for not getting there sooner.

“Really?” She snarked back.

Much later, after helicopters and brave citizens and a race with a new friend, Supergirl landed on Cat Grant’s balcony.

Cat sipped from her bourbon and Kara watched as the wind blew soft curls across her face.

“You know, Miss Grant, you should really try to stop pissing people off.”

Cat started a bit and turned towards her, clearly unaware of her arrival.

“Mmm. But where’s the fun in that, Supergirl?”

Kara’s eyes darkened. “Fun? I’m glad you think it’s fun, Miss Grant, because frankly, I find it exhausting.”

“Twice, Supergirl, is hardly exhausting.” Cat began a slow saunter towards Kara and the girl backed herself against the concrete of the balcony balustrade.

All of the times Kara has rescued this woman flew through her mind and her confession was on the tip of her tongue. She caught herself just in time. “That’s twice as many as anyone else I’ve ever saved.” She raised her eyebrow.

“And you think, logically, that if I stop pissing people off, I may not require rescuing so very often?” She stepped into Kara’s space and blue eyes fluttered as that signature scent found her and Cat wasted no time pressing herself against the superhero. She sipped her bourbon again and set it aside, curling her fingertips against the concrete just at Kara’s waist. “You mean to tell me, Supergirl,” she nuzzled her nose against Kara’s jaw, “that you don’t enjoy rescuing me?”

Kara froze. “I, uh, I mean. It isn’t that. I just… don’t like… seeing you in danger.” The nuzzling stopped and hazel eyes met blue.

Cat gave her a soft, knowing smile, stood on her tiptoes and deposited a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek. “Fly away, Supergirl. I’m safe now.”

Kara couldn’t stop her hand as it cupped Cat’s jaw, her thumb caressing her cheek. “Farewell, citizen.” And she was gone.

++++++++++++++

The Baby

Cat Grant didn’t have superpowers or the backing of a shadowy government agency or a squad of enthusiastic pals, but she was smart and powerful and resourceful. So when Kara Danvers landed on her balcony with an honest-to-god baby in her arms, she saw an opportunity to save the superhero for once.

“Kara?”

The girl spun around so fast, her cape spun in a circle around her, making Cat’s heart jump a bit.

“Cat.” She adjusted the bundle in her arms and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“Can I help you?” She took a step forward, as though approaching a wild animal. The frightened look in Kara’s eyes was setting off alarm bells in Cat’s mind.

“N-No. I just… was flying to try to settle him down and stopped here just for a minute, to see if he would stop. He hasn’t stopped crying since he landed.” She looked at the cherubic face. “I can’t say I blame him.” She looked back up at Cat. “I cried all night when I got here.”

Cat stepped forward and laid a gentle hand on the baby’s soft head. “Am I correct in assuming that he is… like you?”

Kara sniffed, and nodded.

Cat smiled. Then I think I know just what he needs. She strode to the bar and opened the small refrigerator. She produced a bottle of whole milk. “I keep this around for Carter’s after school snacks.” She handed Kara the bottle and disappeared into her private bathroom, returning with a single rubber glove. A stop at her desk produced a safety pin, pair of scissors and a rubber band. Kara watch enraptured as Cat cut a finger from the glove, dipped the pin in her ever-present bottle of hand sanitizer and poked a careful hole in the finger tip.

She gathered the bit of rubber and rubber band and approached Kara with a soft smile. She stretched the makeshift nipple over the mouth of the milk bottle, securing it with the rubber band and placed it in Kara’s open hand. “You eat fifteen times a day and you didn’t think for one second that he might be hungry?”

Kara let out a strangled sob. “How can I do this, Cat? I have to find him a family. Someone who can take care of him.”

Cat guided Kara’s hand, holding the bottle to the baby’s mouth. She watched as the baby latched on and drank hungrily. Kara closed her eyes and basked in the quiet.

“You could give him to another family, Kara, but what if you had help?”

Blue eyes met hazel. “Cat, Alex is so busy and Eliza lives so far away. It wouldn’t be fair to either of them.”

Cat laid a hand on Kara’s forearm where it held the bottle. “May I hold him, Kara?”

With some awkward shuffling and folding of blankets and a tiny fuss when the bottle was taken away momentarily, the baby was settled quietly in Cat’s arms. “What’s his name?”

“Kon-El” Kara was transfixed on the sight of Cat feeding this strange child that had landed in her life only hours ago.

Cat spoke again, this time without taking her eyes from the child. “You have more than just your family, Kara. You have Winn and James. You have Lucy and Agent Mulder. This entire office adores you.” Her voice got very quiet and she fidgeted with Kon’s blankets. “You have me.”

Kara took the bottle from Cat’s hands and tapped Kon’s sleeping nose. She sat next to Cat and both women focused on the baby, so they wouldn’t have to look at each other. “I never dared to hope.”

Cat met her eyes. “Life changes tend to give us hope where none existed before.” Kara nodded.

“I should get him home. Alex and Eliza promised to have his crib set up and supplies ready.” She stood and Cat followed. They faced each other, almost nose to nose with the baby between them. “I’m so used to saving you,” she blurted out. “I kind of like being saved by you for once.” She tucked a blonde curl behind Cat’s ear. “My hero.”

Cat smiled and closed the distance between them, bestowing a soft, warm kiss on Kara’s waiting lips. “I could get used to it too,” she whispered against Kara’s mouth before kissing her again.


End file.
